War With the Vampires
by daviderl
Summary: When Sunnydale is overrun with vampires, Buffy seeks Xena's and Gabrielle's help. Alternative story with Glory having greater powers than on the TV program.
1. Default Chapter

WAR OF THE VAMPIRES CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Breakfast, warmed over fish from the night before, was finished, and Xena and Gabrielle were trying to decide where they wanted to go. Xena didn't really have any particular destination in mind, but for some reason she wasn't too enthusiastic about Gabrielle's choice. Gabrielle wanted to go see her sister, Lila, in Poteidaia. Xena didn't really know why, but she wasn't in the mood to be around crowds.  
  
"Xena, you say that now, but by the time we get there, you might feel differently."  
  
Xena started to answer, but instead stood up, touching the handle of her sword.  
  
"What?" Gabrielle asked. "What is it?"  
  
"A horse, coming this way, and fast."  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?"  
  
"Only Trouble." Xena answered. "And he comes all too often."  
  
Just then a horse and rider came into view, heading straight for them. As he got within shouting distance, he did just that. "Xena! Thank the gods I've found you!"  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said. "He looks familiar. I've seen him somewhere."  
  
As the rider got to them, he dismounted and ran up to Xena. "Xena! You must hurry! Meg sent me!"  
  
"That's where I've seen him, he's one of the hired hands at Joxer's and Meg's farm."  
  
"What's the big hurry?" Xena asked him.  
  
"Meg said you need to come right away. Virgil's been hurt, bad! She said to find you and . . . and . . . You've got to hurry!"  
  
"Virgil's hurt? How bad?"  
  
"Bad! I heard him say something about a fight, and he was stabbed in the side. I think he may be bleeding to death. Meg said you need to come as soon as you can."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"A few days. I've been riding for two, two and a half days. He was bleeding pretty bad."  
  
"Then I guess we know where we're going." Xena said to Gabrielle. Turning back to the man she asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"Just that if Eve is with you, either don't bring her, or don't come."  
  
"Well that's not a problem, I haven't see Eve for almost a half year. Gabrielle, I'm going to go on ahead on Argo and get there as soon as I can. If you will, break camp, let this man's horse rest a couple of hours, then you two can ride double back to Meg's."  
  
"Sure, sure, no problem. Go. We'll see you there."  
  
Xena hurriedly saddled Argo and without a word was riding off in the direction of Meg's.   
  
  
It took Xena a day and a half to get to Meg's. When she arrived, Meg, hearing the horse, had come outside to meet her. For a moment she looked past Xena to see if anyone else was coming.  
  
"I'm alone. For now. Gabrielle and your man should be along in a day or so. Let me see Virgil." Xena said as she pushed past Meg and entered the thatched cottage.  
  
Virgil was lying in the main room on a cot near the fireplace. Although it wasn't cold inside, Virgil was covered with a blood stained blanket and shivering.  
  
"He has a fever." Meg said. "I know he's bleeding pretty bad, but all I know to do is to try to keep something against the wound."  
  
Xena moved the blanket to get a better look at it. When she did, Virgil groaned, opened his eyes and looked at her, but it was a blank look.  
  
"It's me, Virgil, Xena. I need to look at this." When he didn't respond, Xena went back to her examination. She carefully removed the blood soaked rag Meg had tied against his side. After a few minutes Xena asked for a clean cloth to redress the open wound.  
  
"Why didn't you cauterize this?" Xena asked Meg. "Surely you could have done that much."  
  
"I tried using a kitchen knife, but I didn't get it hot enough to seal the wound. But it was hot enough to cause Virgil so much pain I couldn't stand to try again."  
  
"Maybe it's just as well. He's bleeding inside. Exactly how did this happen?"  
  
"Virgil had been gone about a month. He said he was restless and just wanted to travel around a little. He paid two men to work around the farm while he was gone. One of them I sent after you. Anyway, he showed up about a week ago and he had been stabbed with a sword. I'm not really sure what happened, he was in a lot of pain and was very weak, but from what I could understand, he was on his way back when he saw a young woman being assaulted by two men. Naturally, he had to help. He said he was just as he was getting the better of them, the woman threw sand in his eyes. That's when he was stabbed, and robbed. They took a few dinars he had, his sword and something else, I couldn't understand what he said. I think it was a present for me."  
  
"Sounds like he was set up. It's not the first time I've heard of that. In the meantime, try to keep him warm. The bandage will need to be changed regularly. I thought I saw a willow tree not too far from here. The inner bark can be boiled and drunk to help break the fever."  
  
"Is he going to die?" Meg asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll do everything I can for now. When Gabrielle gets here, she may have some ideas. I'm going to unsaddle Argo and get her settled down. If he wakes up or if there's any change, come get me."  
  
  
Gabrielle and the man arrived a day later. Xena, after explaining the situation to Gabrielle, asked her if she had any suggestions. Gabrielle had one, which Xena didn't think much of.  
  
"Why can't you go to Ares?" Gabrielle was asking. "When he made my 'pendix scar disappear he said next time to call him."  
  
"Come on, Gabrielle, you know Ares. Anything he does has a price. And usually it's just too high."  
  
Meg had walked in on the conversation, "Are you saying that Ares might help?"  
  
"No, Meg." Xena answered her. "I said that anything Ares does he does for a price, a very high price."  
  
"But can't you at least ask him? Maybe he . . . ."  
  
"I said NO! I'm not going to waste my time asking Ares for something that I won't be able to . . . ."  
  
Then Meg, becoming uncharacteristically angry, got in Xena's face. "Don't tell me no! You cannot let my son die like that! You owe me, Xena. And you owe Joxer! If it hadn't been for your daughter. . . ."  
  
Suddenly, as her own anger flared, Xena's finger was inches away from Meg's nose: "DON'T say it! Don't even THINK you're going to say that!"  
  
For a few seconds Meg stood her ground, but then her spine dissolved and she backed away from Xena. As she did, Xena's finger joined the others into a fist. Then she turned from Meg and stomped off.  
  
Gabrielle put her hand on Meg's arm and said gently, "I'll talk to her. Things will work out." And she hurried after Xena.  
  
By the time Gabrielle caught up to Xena, she was with Argo. "Xena. Xena!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Xena turned slightly so she was looking at Gabrielle.  
  
"She's right you know. We owe Joxer, and we owe Meg."  
  
"I know, Gabrielle, I know we do. I just don't like having it thrown up in my face."  
  
"Can't you at least ask Ares? He owes you for giving his godhood back to him. Maybe he'll surprise us and help Virgil without asking for anything in return."  
  
"You certainly have more faith in him than I do. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask. The worst he can do is say no."  
  
Xena called out Ares' name three times before he appeared.  
  
"Xena! So, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"It's Virgil, he's been hurt. He will probably die if something isn't done."  
  
"And that something is me, is it?"  
  
"You said that if we need a real healer to call you." Gabrielle said to him. "He's bleeding to death, and you're the only one who can save him."  
  
"And if I do this, what do I get in return?"  
  
"Xena gave you back your godhood. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"So how many times are you going to use that? Just how many favors am I supposed to return before that debt is paid?"  
  
"Come on, Ares," Xena said. "I haven't asked you for anything."  
  
"Did you forget about my keeping watch on Buffy and her sister while they were stranded here and you were off visiting Gabrielle?"  
  
"Nobody asked you to do that. And besides, how do we know you actually were watching them? On your word?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"That's all you have. But I'll tell you what. I'll save Virgil's life. He'll be just as good as new, even better."  
  
"And the price?" Xena asked.  
  
"Just one thing; one small, little thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know what it is, Xena. I think you know."  
  
For a few seconds Xena said nothing, thinking. Then it came to her what Ares wanted.  
  
"NO! No. There is no way I'll bear your child. Forget it. It's out of the question."  
  
"Xena, I'm only asking a life for a life. I'll save Virgil, you give me a child. Fair is fair."  
  
"NO! I will not do it. Come on Gabrielle, we'll think of something else. You can go Ares, we don't need you."   
  
As Xena walked back to the house, Gabrielle followed, and Ares said to their backs before he disappeared, "Don't wait too long, Xena, he doesn't have long to live!"  
  
"Xena." Gabrielle said as she hurried to catch up to her. "What are you going to tell Meg?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll think of something."   
  
"I may have another idea." Gabrielle said.   
  
Xena stopped and turned to her. "I hope it's better than the last one."  
  
"Well, I don't know about it being better, but since you haven't come up with anything, then  
the least you could do is listen."  
  
"Fine. What's your plan?"  
  
"When you came to the hospital, did I still have that needle in my arm?"  
  
"I don't remember any needle." Xena answered.  
  
"I guess they took it out before you came. Anyway, when I first woke up, there was a pouch of some kind hanging from a metal hook. And there was a long tube running from it to a hollow needle that was stuck in here, on the inside of my arm. Willow said it was an eyevee. The pouch had some kind of salty water in it, and she said it was so I wouldn't dehydrate. But the thing is, she also said that when they cut people open, they use pouches like that with blood in them to put some back into you so you won't lose too much and die. So, why can't we try to put blood back into Virgil until he can heal up?"  
  
"And where are we going to get some of these pouches full of blood?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe instead of using pouches, we could just run some kind of tube from you or me, or maybe Meg, into Virgil."  
  
"So do you know where we can get some hollow needles?"  
  
"That's the tricky part. I doubt that there are any here in our time. But surely there must be something else we can use."  
  
"And even if we did manage to find something to use for needles, where were you going to find the tube?"  
  
"Well, the one they were using looked a lot like a vein. So maybe if we butchered a pig, we could get one of the long veins from it."  
  
"Tell me again about getting the needles."  
  
Just then Meg walked out of the cottage. As she walked toward Xena and Gabrielle, her eyes suddenly opened wide, and her jaw dropped, not believing what she had just seen.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Buffy and Xander walked away from the latest round of vampire slaying. Xander was on the verge of exhaustion, and though Buffy wasn't as fatigued, she was feeling the effects of battling mobs of vampires night after night, often three or four times a night.  
  
"Where do they keep coming from?" Buffy asked, more to herself than Xander.  
  
"Buffy, do you think that I possibly could take the rest of night off?"  
  
"But it's only a little after four. It won't be light for another two hours."  
  
"But I am so TIRED! This crossbow feels like it weighs a hundred pounds. I can barely lift it, much less aim it."  
  
"Well, I suppose we have been going at it pretty hard here lately."  
  
"I don't think 'pretty hard' even begins to cover it. I appreciate the fact that you think I am capable enough to patrol with you without getting in the way, but for right now, enough is enough."  
  
"Xander, you've killed your share of vamps. You've done good. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to call it a night. It's not like we won't be able to find any of them tomorrow night. I just wish I knew where they all were coming from. How many have we offed just tonight? Fifteen? Twenty?"  
  
"I stopped counting after the first dozen, but I'm sure it's been at least twice that."  
  
When they got to Xander's, they parted ways. He went inside to Anya, but Buffy was still wasn't ready to sleep. "I'll just make one more sweep through the park," she thought. "Then I'll hang it up for tonight."  
  
As she slowly walked through the playground, she was tempted to sit in one of the swings, remembering what it was like before she became The Slayer. What it was like when she was just a care-free kid. Laughing and playing without a worry in the world.  
  
She almost sat down in one, when her Slayer senses kicked in: vamps, at least four, maybe five, and close by. Almost before she was ready, three dropped from the trees, and two more rushed her from behind, surrounding her.  
  
Buffy kicked and punched her way from the center of the gang. She spiked one almost immediately, but that left an opening for another one to dive for her legs, sweeping them and dropping her on her back. As she fell, she rolled away from that one, only to be kicked in the ribs by the third, and the fourth.  
  
Buffy managed to get to one knee, but felt an explosion in the back of her head. As she started going down, she saw another form, familiar but not quite recognizable, smash one of the vampires over the head with a garbage can. Then the form turned to kick and toss away another one. The form then reached down and grabbed Buffy's hand, pulling her to her feet, allowing her to fend off fists from the fifth vampire. As her head cleared, and she went on the offense, she realized with gratitude, and repulsion, that her savior was Spike.  
  
Then it was over, three had been turned to ashes, and two had escaped.  
  
"Well," Spike said smugly. "Good thing I just happened to come along when I did. You might have bloody well bought the farm."  
  
"I was not about to buy any farm! I was just getting them where I wanted."  
  
"Bloody unlikely! If it weren't for me there'd have been one less Slayer hanging around."  
  
"Spike, I don't remember asking you for help. You're the last one I'd need help from."  
  
"Well, it seems to me that not so long ago you asked me to guard Dawn while you went running off some 2000 years in the past."  
  
"That was different; that was for Dawn. And that was the LAST time I'll ask you for anything. And any way, it was Tara's idea to ask you, not mine!"  
  
"No 'Thanks, Spike, for saving my life' is necessary." Spike spat out, becoming angry at Buffy's lack of gratitude, and he turned to leave.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called after him. And then barely softening her tone, she said, "Thanks."  
  
"Go home and go to bed, you look like Hell." he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night.  
  
  
The next afternoon Buffy was sitting at one of the tables in Giles' shop, The Magic Box, looking as if she was deeply engrossed in the first book she had picked up, "Demonology in Fifteenth Century Romania." But in actuality her mind was flitting from thought to thought to thought. "How could I have been to sloppy to let those vamps gang up on me like that? Am I that tired? Spike was right, I almost bought it. How did Spike just happen to be at the right place at the right time? Am I losing it? Maybe I need more training. But I'm so tired! And with all the patrolling, when am I going to find the time for more training? Was Spike stalking me? And poor Xander, he's trying so hard to keep up. I wonder if I should let Willow or Tara take his place for a couple of nights . . . ."  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Buffy was suddenly jerked from her reverie. "Did you say something?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, about 10 times." Willow said. "That book can't be THAT interesting."  
  
"I'm sorry Willow, I just have a lot on my mind these days. Oh, hi Tara."  
  
"Hi. Are you okay, you look kind of tired."  
  
"I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately. I can't figure out why so many vamps have been showing up the past couple of weeks. It's almost as if there's a bounty on my head. 'Wanted: Buffy Anne Summers. Big Reward. Dead or Dead.'"  
  
Giles walked up as Buffy was finishing her remarks. "You know, Buffy, that's a very real possibility. With all the demons and vampires you've vanquished, it's very likely one or more could have spread the word about some kind of special reward for your . . . demise."  
  
"Do you think Glory might have something to do with it?" Willow asked.  
  
"I suppose she could." Giles replied. "But right now, we're only guessing. There could other reasons. Perhaps some kind of vampire convention, or . . . ."  
  
"Well," Buffy interjected, "Whatever the reason, there are more now than there were two or three weeks ago. Instead of one or two at a time, now there are four or five of them. Xander's been a big help, but he can only do so much, and if this continues, I'm going to need more than Xander."  
  
"Speaking if Xander, has anyone seen him today?" Tara asked.  
  
"As tired as he was this morning, he's probably still sleeping."  
  
"Giles," Buffy continued. "Any chance of borrowing a Slayer or two from somewhere else for a while?"  
  
"I don't know, I suppose I could send in a request to the Watcher's. I'm sure we'd hear from them in a week, or two."  
  
"A week or two! Perfect! And in the mean time, we're up to our necks in vampires!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, but that's the way the Watcher's operate. They can't just shuffle Slayers around Willy Nilly."  
  
"Then what good are they?" Buffy asked, getting angrier by the minute, then answered her own question, "No good. No damn good at all!"  
  
"If we can't get help from the Watchers," Xander said as he and Anya joined the crowd, "Then let's make a list of everyone we can think of who might help us. And then go out and get 'em."  
  
"Well, I can promise you, it'll be a short list." Buffy wasn't quite as angry now, and the idea didn't seem too bad.  
  
"There's the six of us." Willow said. "And Buffy, maybe you could get hold of Angel."  
  
"And there's always Spike." Dawn spoke up.  
  
"Spike again! Can't anybody think of something that doesn't include Spike?"  
  
"He helped before." Dawn continued. "Maybe if you were nicer to him . . . ." Dawn's voice tapered off to nothing under Buffy's withering glare.  
  
"Willow, do you know where Oz is?" Giles asked.  
  
"No. I haven't seen him in months, many months."   
  
For a minute or so no one spoke, waiting for someone else to suggest a name.   
  
Finally, Tara broke the silence. "What about Xena, and Gabrielle?"  
  
"That's a good thought, but I don't know." Buffy replied. "They may not want to come here just to fight our battles. I'm sure they have their own problems to take care of."  
  
"And then again, they may welcome an opportunity to repay us for saving Gabrielle." Giles put in. "Not to mention the hospital bills and the prescriptions." He added, almost under his breath.  
  
"We could sort of look in on them." Willow suggested. "And if it looks like they're not doing anything special, we could bring Xena here. Or Buffy could go there and explain the situation."  
  
Everyone looked around at each other to see if anyone had a better idea. When it was evident no one did, Buffy agreed for a quick look-see, but if it looked like Xena and Gabrielle were involved in something important, then they'd have to find another way.   
  
  
Two hours later everyone but Giles, who had to mind the shop, had assembled at Buffy's. After being cramped up in Willow's small dorm room the last time, they all opted for more spacious quarters.  
  
They put the bowl of Holy Water surrounded by the candles on the dining room table. After the candles were lit, Tara began to cast the Seeing Spell  
  
From here and now this Spell I cast  
We search for two from years long past  
Xena Warrior Princess; Gabrielle Amazon Queen  
In this fire and water let them now be seen  
  
The image of the two women appeared, along with Ares.   
  
"I wonder what he's doing there?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I can't understand a word they're saying." Anya complained.  
  
"That's because the Translation Spell hasn't been cast yet." Tara told her. "Willow, you want to do the honors?"  
  
"Do I? Of course I do!" Willow exclaimed, proud and excited that Tara had confidence in her. "Okay, here goes:"  
  
Through time and space they have been found  
Now let us hear their every sound  
Words they say, both woman and man  
Give us the power to understand  
  
Just as they began to understand what was being said, Ares had flashed out, and Xena and Gabrielle were talking to each other.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Dawn asked. "Needles and pouches of blood? Gross!"  
  
"It sounds like someone's in need of some serious medical attention." Buffy said.  
  
"Now might be a good time to pop in." Xander said to Buffy. "Maybe you two can work out a deal. We help their friend, and Xena helps us."  
  
"I guess it's worth a shot." Buffy agreed. "Let me throw on a robe so Gabrielle won't stretch out my clothes."  
  
After she hurriedly changed, Tara had everyone stand around Buffy with lit candles, and once again she began casting a spell.  
  
Buffy and Gabrielle. Apart in time. Apart in space.  
Let them now be switched to each other's place  
From each one's world may they disappear  
Send Buffy there, bring Gabrielle here  
  
As soon as Tara spoke the last word, Gabrielle was standing among them. For a few seconds she was somewhat confused, but seeing Willow, she broke out into a big smile, and then there were hugs all around.   
  
"Willow! Hello. And Tara. Dawn, Anya, Xander. It's so good to see everyone! I don't see Buffy, so I assume she is with Xena? I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again."  
  
After everyone had said hello and all asked how they all were, Gabrielle got serious.  
  
"I'm really glad I got to see everyone again, but I should be with Xena. A good friend of ours is dying, and Xena and I are trying to think of some way to save his life."  
  
"Well, we may just have a solution." Willow told her.  



	2. War With the Vampires

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Buffy? Why are you here?"  
  
"Xena, I need help. For some reason we have been inundated with vampires, hundreds of them. And it's getting to the point that I can't do it alone. The few resources I have back home just aren't enough."  
  
"I wish I could help, but right now a friend is dying and Gabrielle and I need to figure out some way to save him."  
  
"Does Ares have anything to do with it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You saw him? Actually, he doesn't. I was trying to get him to help but he wanted too much in return."  
  
"So what's wrong with your friend?" Buffy asked, and as she did, she saw a woman exit the cottage and walk toward them.  
  
"Xena," Buffy said with surprise in her voice, "I didn't know you had a twin sister."  
  
"I don't." Xena replied. "It's just one of those strange coincidences that she looks exactly like me."  
  
As Meg walked up, she asked. "Where's Gabrielle? Why is this woman wearing her clothes? Did Ares do this?"  
  
"Meg, this is Buffy. Buffy, Meg."  
  
"Hi. It's amazing how much you two look alike. If you were wearing the same clothes, I'd never know which was which." Buffy said.   
  
"I don't understand. What happened to Gabrielle?" Meg asked again, ignoring Buffy's comments.  
  
"It's complicated. She and Buffy -- changed places. I'll explain later."  
  
"Is she here to save Virgil?" Meg asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know if she can do anything. Buffy, will you look at him? Maybe you can think of something."  
  
"Sure, I'll take a look. Can't promise anything, though."  
  
The three women walked inside the cottage to Virgil's bedside.  
  
"He's bleeding, and it looks bad." Buffy stated.  
  
"That's the problem." Xena told her. "He was stabbed deep with a sword. He's bleeding inside, and we don't know how to stop it."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing, he needs a transfusion."  
  
"I don't know what that is." Said Xena .  
  
"That's when they give you blood through an IV."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Gabrielle was telling me about that, but we don't have any of those special needles, or tubes."  
  
"Can she save him or not?" Meg interrupted.  
  
"I can't." Buffy said to her. "But I know someplace to take him that can." Buffy looked at Xena, knowing Xena knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Hospital?" Xena asked.  
  
Buffy nodded slightly, then said, "Xena, can I talk to you outside? Meg you don't mind if Xena and I have a few minutes to discuss this, do you?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I should change Virgil's bandage anyway."  
  
Buffy led Xena outside and over to Argo, making sure they were out of earshot from Meg.  
  
"Xena, if we take Virgil to the hospital, it'll cause problems."  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"We have this funny little law that says if anyone comes into the hospital with an injury that appears to be violence related, it has to be reported to the police. Then there will be an investigation. And I don't know how we are going to explain how he got stabbed. It's obvious to even me that it wasn't done accidentally with a pocket knife."  
  
"So Virgil's going to die?"  
  
"Well, there may be a way we can get him the medical help he needs. There is this secret military organization called the Initiative. They were doing experiments on vamps and demons. They were supposed to be shut down, but I don't think so. They have medical facilities for everything. I'm pretty sure we can get him in there."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But they may not want to help us. We've had our differences; don't ask. It's like this. I told you about all the vampires that have been showing up the past few weeks. Well I'm pretty sure that the remaining members of the Initiative probably have been monitoring what's been going on, if not actually taking an active part. If we can convince them that we, you and I, can provide them with the back up they need to fulfill whatever mission they're trying to accomplish, then maybe they'll help Virgil."  
  
"Okay, let me see if I understand what you're saying. If you and I go to for work for this Initiative, who may or may not be involved, then they may or may not try to save Virgil's life. Who is probably as close to death right now as anyone can be without actually being dead."  
  
"As iffy as it sounds, you're right. But it's a chance, not only for Virgil, but for everyone who is still alive in Sunnydale, and ultimately the entire world."  
  
"So I guess the chariot reins are in your hands. What happens now?"  
  
"First I have to get back to my world. Then I have to contact the Initiative and convince them they need us. And then find someone to switch places with you and Virgil."  
  
"Don't forget about Gabrielle. If I'm going to fight in your world, I want Gabrielle with me. We're a team."  
  
"Sure, no problem, I guess. I just hope I can find someone for all three of you. Damn! I wish there was some kind of two-way communication here. I guess whenever the time is ready, I'll have whoever to come back here so you'll know. I assume Gabrielle won't mind being the one to jump back and forth."  
  
"Does she know what's going on?"  
  
"She should. If Willow hasn't explained it to her, then they ought to be watching and listening to us. Why don't you explain to Meg what we are going to do, as much as you think she will understand, and I'll go back and get things set up."  
  
"What happens if the Initiative doesn't want our help?"  
  
"Then I'll ask them about Virgil, anyway. And if they still won't help him, then we'll take our chances with the hospital. And then you and Gabrielle and I will kick some vampire ass. Okay, Tara. I'm ready to come back!" Buffy said to empty air.  
  
Fifteen seconds later, Gabrielle was standing next to Xena, and Buffy was back in her living room.  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Buffy's first item of business was to find someone to switch with Virgil. Her first thought was of Giles. He would be perfect. Or so she thought, as she called The Magic Box.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," Giles was explaining, "but it's out of the question."  
  
"How can you say that? I thought you'd JUMP at the chance to actually live a part of ancient history."  
  
"That's just the problem, it's too ancient. If we were talking about 13th or 14th century England, I wouldn't think twice about it. And besides, who would watch the shop while I was gone?"  
  
"Anya and Xander could. You trust Anya to open and close for you. She, they, shouldn't have any problem for a few days, or so."  
  
"What's the matter with sending Xander? And Anya as well. She lived back then. I would think she would be the obvious choice."  
  
"I never thought about that. You're really sure you won't change your mind? Okay, your loss. 'Bye."  
  
"Anya! Xander!" Buffy said smiling at them, a little too broadly. "How would you two like a nice vacation on a lovely 1 or 2 B.C. farm?"  
  
"You're joking, of course." Xander said uneasily.  
  
"No." Buffy said with false innocence. "Anya? Wouldn't you like to go back an relive your youth? Just think of all the things you've been missing."  
  
"Maybe we should get a couple of things straight." Anya said. "In the first place, I'm not quite as old as you may think I am. Xena and Gabrielle lived about 900 years before I was even born. And I certainly do not miss the fleas, the flies, the spoiled meat, the filth, not to mention all the diseases. Who wants to take hot baths anyway, or use real toilets? And it's not even my country. Should I go on?"  
  
"Come on. It's not that terrible. Dawn and I were in the woods, and it wasn't so bad. And believe it or not, the ancient Greeks were a whole lot cleaner and sanitary than people were in the 11th or 12th century. This was a long time before the Dark Ages. And anyway, you and Xander will have a roof over your heads, decent meals, and whatever you think you lack, you can always improvise. Think of it as an adventure, kind of like camping out, without the 'out' part."  
  
"And just how long is this little adventure supposed to last? A few days, a few weeks, a few months?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know. Long enough for Virgil to get the help he needs. I promise you, once he's fit to travel, we'll have you, both of you, right back here. And look at it this way, you'll be saving someone's life. Can't ask for more than that."  
  
Xander and Anya looked at each other. Neither really wanted to do it, but Buffy had a way of making things seem logical that sometimes weren't, with just enough guilt added in to get what she wanted, most of the time.  
  
"Okay." They said together, resigned to the fact that whatever Buffy wanted . . . .  
  
"You guys are the greatest!" Buffy said to them, and then immediately turned to the next item at hand. "Now we need a third."  
  
"Why?" Tara asked.  
  
"I guess you weren't listening very closely. Xena won't come without Gabrielle. Willow . . . ?"  
  
"NO!" Tara exclaimed. "I told you before, I will not send Willow away. She stays with me. Period. End of discussion."  
  
"Forget about me?" Dawn spoke up.  
  
"I thought you hated it back then." Buffy said to her. "I would have thought that would be the last place you'd want to go back to."  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad. But like you said, we'd be sleeping inside. You need someone to go back, and I'm the only one here."  
  
"I'll think about it. Meanwhile, I have to go see whoever is in charge of whatever is left of the Initiative." Buffy said as she headed out the front door.  
  
  
As Buffy walked the deserted halls of the subterranean stronghold of the Initiative, she was surprised at how quickly the place took on the look of desertion - dust and cobwebs here and there, barely seen through the dimness of the emergency lighting. Even though there seemed to be no one around, Buffy's Slayer senses were on full alert; no telling what could be lurking in these abandoned corridors.  
  
Then from an alcove, a young soldier stepped out, and as he started to point his M-16 rifle at Buffy, she grabbed the barrel and held it away from her. Try as he might, the soldier could not make his rifle point where he wanted it.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if anyone was still here." Buffy said to him. "I'll make you a deal, I'll let go of your little gun if you'll take me to your leader."  
  
The soldier hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded his head curtly, and Buffy released the rifle barrel.  
  
"Down the hallway, second left." Was all he said.  
  
Buffy walked ahead of him, and when she turned at the second left, the lights were brighter, and there was no evidence of abandonment.  
  
Five minutes later, Buffy was in the office of Major Ben English. Buffy waited until he dismissed the soldier before she said anything.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." She started. "I'm sure you're aware of the massive influx of vampires in the past few weeks. I assume you know who I am."  
  
The Major nodded, and patted a manila folder laying on his desk.  
  
"Well, they have become quite a problem for me. Now, I do know that some of your men have been patrolling, but I don't know if you are taking an active role or not, but I have a friend who has agreed to come to Sunnydale to help, and she and I are willing to put ourselves under your command."  
  
"And what makes you think that we need your help?"  
  
"Because without our help, there's not much you can do. And I admit, I could use the extra manpower."  
  
"And you and your friend would be willing to work within the structure of our chain of command?"  
  
"Yes. But there is one stipulation."  
  
"I thought there would be. What is it?"  
  
"We have a friend who needs medical attention. He's been hurt, stabbed in the side. There is internal bleeding, and he's on the verge of dying."  
  
"So why not take him to a hospital?"  
  
"Because then there would be a police investigation. Something we'd like to avoid."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Well, he's not from around here. Let's just leave it at that. But I assure you, he isn't wanted for anything."  
  
"So he is an Illegal." The major stated.  
  
"He would be if we took him to a hospital."  
  
"Mexican? Oriental?"  
  
"Greek."  
  
"Greek? So why can't he go to a Greek hospital?"  
  
"Just take my word for it. It's not an option. So do we have a deal?"  
  
"What makes you think we have the facilities here to take care of your friend?"  
  
"Because I've seen this place from top to bottom. And I know if you have men here, you have a medical team. Time IS running short. Do we have the deal or not?"  
  
Major English thought for a minute, then said, "All right. We have a deal. How soon can you have your friend here?"  
  
"45 minutes; an hour, tops."  
  
"So he is here, huh? When you bring him, there is a service entrance. . . "  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
"Well, I suppose you do. Hammer on the door three times, we'll have a emergency team waiting. The private will escort you out. Oh, by the way, what's your friend's name?"  
  
"Which friend, the man or woman?"  
  
"The woman. Is she another Slayer?" he asked, resting his hand on Buffy's folder.  
  
"No. But I guarantee you she's every bit as good as I am, maybe in some ways even better. Her name is Xena."  
  
"Xena? Another Greek. So what exactly is it that she can do?"  
  
"She has many skills."  
  
  
As soon as Buffy was outside she called her house to tell them everything was set. But not to do anything until she got there, only monitor what was going on with Xena, Gabrielle, Meg, and Virgil.  
  
As soon as she got back to her house, she began to lay out her plan.  
  
"Has Xena explained everything to Meg? Good. Dawn, it looks like you're it. You'll go first and Gabrielle will come here. There are several things Xena needs to know, so I've written her a note. You'll have to carry it in your mouth. When you get there, read it to her. I doubt if she'll be able to read English. Also, put on a robe so Gabrielle will have something on that fits. I'm sure they will have clothes for you when you get there. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Dawn replied, not quite as sure now, thinking maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to volunteer.  
  
"Great! Tara, if you please."  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
When Dawn appeared, she and Xena were in the cottage. Meg was trying to clean up, not wanting her guests to think she wasn't a good housekeeper.  
  
"Meg." Xena said. "This is Dawn, Buffy's sister. Dawn, this is Meg."  
  
"Oh, wow. Twins. Buffy didn't say anything about that."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dawn. Xena and I aren't twins. We just look a lot alike."  
  
"Well, you sure don't talk alike. Oh, Xena. I have a note here. Buffy wanted me to read it to you. Unless you can read it."  
  
Dawn showed Xena the note, but Xena shook her head. "I'm not much of a reader, especially with writing so small. I never saw letters connected together like that."  
  
"It's called cursive. They make you learn how in school."  
  
"So what does it say?" Meg interjected.  
  
"Okay, here goes. Xena, I have everything set up with the Initiative. Right now we should be on our way there. Tara said it doesn't matter where we are, the spell will work. Xander and Anya are going to take your and Virgil's places. Xander said that he did NOT want to appear into someone's bloody clothes, so could you take them off Virgil and lay a blanket over him. We will have bandages here when Virgil appears. Anya is wearing the clothes you had the last time you were here, so you'll be dressed. Tara is watching, so whenever you are ready just say so. I will explain everything else when you are here. Tell Meg that Xander, Anya and Dawn are good people, and she shouldn't worry about them. There is more, but I'll go over that when you get here.'  
  
"Okay, Meg," Xena told her, "Let's get Virgil ready. Dawn why don't you go outside and keep Argo company. She knows you and I'm leaving you in charge of her."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I never had a horse to take care of before. Thanks. I won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't."  
  
As Dawn left the cottage, Meg and Xena stripped Virgil, waiting until the last second to remove the blood soaked bandage. "Okay! Tara. Now!" Xena yelled, and a few seconds later, Xander was lying on Virgil's bed. Ten seconds later, Xena disappeared and Anya was standing there.  
  
  
Buffy, Gabrielle, Xander and Anya were in the back of a borrowed station wagon, and Giles was driving. As soon as Virgil appeared, Buffy quickly applied a bandage to his side. Xena appeared just as they were pulling up to the service entrance. Buffy jumped out and knocked three times on the door. Immediately it opened and two medics carried out a stretcher to the back of the car and as they put Virgil on it, the third inserted a saline IV into his arm.  
  
"Do you know his blood type?" The third one asked. No one did. "We can type him inside. Major English said for you to meet him in his office."  
  
As Buffy, Xena and Gabrielle started inside, a soldier stopped them. "The Major said only two of you were coming."  
  
"She's with me." Xena said, stepping up to his face, and looking down at him.   
  
"Whatever." he replied, very intimidated.  
  
When the three entered the major's office, he too, wanted to know why there were now three of them.  
  
"I guess I forgot," Buffy lied. "Gabrielle is a friend of Xena's."  
  
"She's with me. You have a problem with that?" Xena said, towering over the sitting major.  
  
"No, I suppose not. I guess one more can't hurt. But to tell you the truth, we may not need you after all. The detachment that was assigned to South America a few months back has been recalled to Sunnydale. They should be here in a day or two."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy felt her stomach tighten - Riley! Riley was coming back to her. Or was he? When he left he must have thought she didn't care for him; that she didn't want him in her life. How would he feel about her now? Would he still want her? Did he still love her? Buffy's mind was in such turmoil, she didn't hear anything the major said after that.  
  
"Buffy!" Xena said, shaking her shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry. You were saying?"  
  
"I was saying," The Major continued, obviously irritated with Buffy's inattentiveness. "That when the detachment arrives, that will give us ten more soldiers who are experienced in this kind of Search and Destroy."  
  
"I'm quite aware of your men's abilities." Buffy said, refocusing on the job at hand. "But with OUR experience, and unique talents," Buffy said indicating the three of them, "Not only can we compliment your efforts, but even provide a level of guidance to your men that would be beneficial to everyone."  
  
"I thought you said that you three were going to place yourselves under my command. Are you trying to change things now that we are providing the medical help your friend needs?"  
  
"Not at all." Buffy explained. "We'd still be under your command. But I thought that since we had our own special understanding of vampires, and since we ARE an effective team, when we're together, then we could act more efficiently not only, as you put it, for "search and destroy," but for providing intelligence to the rest of you."  
  
"What about you?" He asked Gabrielle. "I know about Buffy. What do you do?"  
  
"I told you," Xena butted in, becoming irritated with the major. "She's with me."  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said, "Let me handle this."  
  
Xena stepped back to let Gabrielle fend for herself.  
  
"Major. Sir. I realize that I'm not as big or as strong as Xena. Nor am I as fast, or as strong, as Buffy. And I'm not as experienced as either one when it comes to combat. But I'm fast enough, and strong enough to fight and to win against men twice my size and weight. I have good stamina, and I'm not afraid to face anyone. Many times Xena and I have fought back to back, and I've never let her down. She depends on me just as I depend on her. We are a good team. And with Buffy, we three are undefeatable, against ANY foe, human or otherwise."  
  
The major listened with a hint of a smile on his face. He was silent for a few seconds after Gabrielle had finished, then said, "Well, you talk a good fight. If they want you with them, fine with me. But I will NOT be responsible if you, or ANY of you, are wounded or killed in the line of duty. This is strictly on a volunteer basis. But until the detachment returns, we'll just put things on hold for now."  
  
"What about Virgil?" Xena asked. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Well, let's find out." Major English said, picking up the phone. He punched in some numbers, asked about Virgil, and listened for about 30 seconds. Hanging up the phone, he said, "Your friend almost died. Another 30 minutes and he would have been history. He is stable, but critical. His large intestine was punctured as well as some minor arteries. Whoever did him, did it good. They had to give him four pints of blood. He'll be on his way to recovery in an hour or so, but won't be taken to his room for another few hours after that."  
  
"When can we see him?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Like I said, he won't be in his room for several hours. But even after that, he won't be awake until tomorrow night at the earliest. Why don't all of you go home, do whatever your kind of people do, and come back in a couple of days. If you'll give me a number, I'll call whenever your friend comes out of it."  
  
They were escorted back to the service entrance, and as Buffy started to call Giles on her cell phone to come after them, he drove up.  
  
"Thanks, Giles, for waiting." Buffy said gratefully. "Why didn't you just go home? We could have been in there all day."  
  
"I started to, but decided to give you a little more time. I was going to wait another 20 minutes. To your house, I presume?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"Why not. It's a good a place as any to plan our strategy."  
  
"So, Xena," Giles asked, "What do you think of all our modern conveniences? Not too overwhelming are they?"  
  
"Well, the first time I came here when Gabrielle was in the hospital, I admit, things were very confusing. I had no idea of how things worked. Like this vehicle. Or the TV. Or the lights. Everything. Even when Willow tried to explain, like how lightning is harnessed to make the power, I could barely understand even the simplest things. I guess I just don't have the background."  
  
"If you'd like maybe I can give you some instruction on the nature of things. It shouldn't take too long." Giles offered.  
  
"No. I'll just continue to think of it as magic. We have our gods with their powers. You have yours."  
  
"Can we stop off for some ice cream?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.  



	3. War With the Vampires

CHAPTER SIX  
  
As soon as Xander and Anya were transported, Meg had clothes ready for them. Xander was surprised they were clean, and in good repair.  
  
"Of course they're clean." Meg retorted. "We're not barbarians, you know."  
  
"Xander," Anya continued, "This isn't the Dark Ages. That doesn't happen for another 500 years or so. People here are very aware of the importance of cleanliness."  
  
"Thank you. Anya, is it?" Meg asked.  
  
"Yes, Anya it is."  
  
After they had changed, Xander into some of Virgil's clothes, and Anya out of Xena's leathers and armor, and into some of Meg's clothes, Meg asked them, "Do you really believe Virgil will be all right?"   
  
"Of course, he'll be all right. You don't think Xander would volunteer for this if he didn't think so, do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Meg answered, confused.  
  
"I don't think Xena told her." Xander said.  
  
"She didn't tell her hardly anything." Dawn replied. "At least not while I've been here. I don't even think she knows where we're from."  
  
"Will someone please tell me something? I think I have a right to know what's going on."  
  
The three of them looked at one another to see which would be the one to tell Meg the whole story. Xander finally spoke up.  
  
"Okay. Here it is in a nutshell. The three of us, and Buffy, are from the future, about 2000 years from now. We have a friend named Tara who is a witch. A couple of months ago, she cast some kind of spell with a bowl of water and candles so that Willow, another friend of ours, and also a friend of Xena and Gabrielle's, could see them. Don't ask me how they met, I'm not too sure I understand about all that. Anyway, they saw that Gabrielle was dying. Then Tara cast another spell so that Gabrielle and Buffy would change places, so Gabrielle could be taken to the hospital, that's a place to go to get well. A few days later, Xena and Dawn changed places so Xena could see that Gabrielle was all right. Then, when Gabrielle was out of the hospital, they switched back.  
  
"But this time," Anya continued, "Buffy is the one who needs help. Sunnydale, that's where we're from, is overrun with vampires. So Buffy decided that she needed Xena and Gabrielle's help. And it just so happened that Virgil was hurt and needed help, so they made a deal. Virgil and Xander would switch so he can get the medical attention he needs. And Xena and Gabrielle switched with Dawn and me so they can help Buffy get rid of the vampires. The only problem is that if anyone dies, then whoever they switched with is stuck where they are."  
  
"So if Virgil dies, you can't get back?" Meg asked Xander, for clarification.  
  
"That's about the size of it. So you see? I certainly wouldn't have volunteered if I thought I wouldn't be able to get back to my own time." Xander concluded.  
  
Meg slowly turned away, mulling over what Xander told her. Absently, she told them she had made stew, and it was simmering over the fireplace. Then she walked outside, leaving the three time travelers to help themselves. Again, Xander was surprised. This time, that the stew was delicious.  
  
  
Dawn, Anya and Xander had finished eating, cleaned the kitchen, and were talking about what they thought they were going to miss the most, and how to improvise when Meg came back inside. And was immediately horrified that she had thoughtlessly left her guests not only to feed themselves, but they had cleaned up after themselves, and her.   
  
"Oh, please forgive me! I am SO ashamed. What kind of woman am I to force my guests to serve themselves? And you cleaned! You must think I am the most thoughtless and inconsiderate . . . ."  
  
"No. No." The three of them said to Meg all at once.   
  
"It's all right."   
  
"We didn't mind."   
  
"We do it all the time where we come from."   
  
"We know you've got a lot on your mind."   
  
"We're here to help you, not be a burden."  
  
Eventually, Meg calmed down. She was still embarassed that that she had been so thoughtless, but it was obvious they didn't want her to continue to belittle herself over this one incident, so she smiled, thanked them, showed them where they would sleep, and where the "toilet" facilities were. This time, Xander was not so pleasantly surprised.  
  
  
The next morning seemed to come earlier than usual. Meg was up with the sun, as were all the animals of the small farm. And eventually all three were awake, like it or not, and soon were up.   
  
Anya and Dawn stayed inside with Meg, unless there was water to fetch, or eggs to collect. They mostly repaired clothes and shoes; brought in firewood; and prepared vegetables and meat for the midday and evening meals. This gave Meg a chance to wash the blood soaked bandages, blankets and clothing of Virgil's.  
  
Dawn insisted on feeding, watering and brushing Argo, as per Xena's request. Xander volunteered, but Argo seemed to take a mild dislike to him, so he did whatever else needed to be done. Some things, like feeding the animals and cleaning out the barn, he figured out, but had to ask Meg for other chores. And she found plenty of them - rechink the outer walls of the house and barn in places; cut down and split a tree into rails to repair a fence; try to repair an axe and a shovel, with not much success. The list seemed to go on and on.  
  
  
"What were you saying about some kind of Dark Ages?" Meg asked Anya as they finished the midday meal.  
  
"I'm not really sure what happened, but I think it was caused by the fall of the Roman Empire."  
  
"How did it fall?"  
  
"Dawn?" Anya asked, "Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"A little. From what I can remember, there was a lot of corruption and internal problems with the government. And barbarians, Germans I think, or from someplace like that, attacked a lot until they just took over. They call it the Dark Ages because without the Romans running everything, everything seemed to fall apart."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right." Anya agreed.  
  
"What are things like where you come from? Do people still fight wars?"  
  
"I'm afraid they do. Only now, or, then, the weapons are worse. We have machines that fly. And they drop bombs that explode and destroy buildings and people. And we have guns that can shoot out hundreds of bullets at a time. There seems to be a war going on somewhere all the time."  
  
"It sounds like a terrible place to live."  
  
"We have our good stuff, too." Xander spoke up. "TVs, computers, stereos, cars, bikinis, pizzas, movies. . . ."  
  
Then Dawn broke in. "Yeah. Like she really knows what all those things are. Meg, we do have good things. We know how to cure a lot of diseases. We can talk to our friends and relatives even though they are miles and miles away."  
  
"We have better sanitation." Xander added. "And central heat and cooling in our houses. And we live longer."  
  
"I imagine it's kind of like living here is for you - some good things and some bad." Concluded Anya.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Meg said. "Well, I think we've wasted enough time, there are still chores that need finishing. Xander. Did you get that fence repaired yet? If so, I will need firewood cut for tomorrow."  
  
And with that, everyone returned to their assigned duties, something Meg had no qualms about giving out, since they had convinced her they were there to pull their own weight.  
  
Even though they were kept busy during the day, their thoughts, and the evening conversations, were usually about what might be going on with Buffy, Xena and Gabrielle. As Meg quietly listened to them, she gradually got a little better understanding of the 21st century.  
  
  
"You guys know we've been here at least a week." Dawn was saying one evening after supper.  
  
"Don't I know it!" Replied Anya. "I sure could use a good hot shower. Not to mention shampoo, bath gel, toothpaste, deodorant, hair spray. . . ."  
  
"What about some nice soft toilet paper?" Xander asked. "And maybe a newspaper, or a magazine."  
  
After Anya and Xander had exhausted the impromptu list of all things they missed, Dawn continued. "Doesn't anybody wonder why we haven't heard from someone by now? They must know we're starting to worry about what's going on there."  
  
"Of course we're concerned." Xander told her. "But there's not much we can do about it. I just figure that they've got their hands full, and maybe we should be glad we're here and not there."  
  
"Do you think anyone is still watching us . . . if they ever were." Anya said kind of quietly.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn yelled out. "If anyone's there. LET US KNOW SOMETHING!!" Then she smiled sheepishly. "Well, it can't hurt to try."  
  
With nothing else to say, the four of them retired for the night.  
  
  
The next day was pretty much like the past 6 or 7. Not much changed from day to day. Feed the animals, cut fire wood, repair tools or fences or clothes, tend the fields, hoe up the weeds, draw water from the well several times a day, and other small chores that filled the hours.   
  
Then something different happened. Meg had called them in for lunch, and while they were washing up, one of the chickens in the yard disappeared. And in its place appeared a large trout, flopping around in the dirt.  
  
It took them a few minutes to understand what was going on. Then Xander figured it out. After he cut the fish's head off - a welcome change for tonight's supper, he found inside a tall glass olive jar with a note from Willow.  
  
As they sat around the table, Meg served up lunch as Xander read:  
  
"Hi, Guys. Sorry it has taken so long to get a note to you, but things here have just been so crazy!! It was Xena's idea to switch the fish for a chicken. First, let me say that Virgil is okay, he pulled through and is up and walking around."  
  
"Thank the gods!" Meg exclaimed.  
  
After everyone expressed their relief and happiness to Meg over Virgil's recovery, Xander continued. "But when he found out why Xena and Gabrielle are here, he wanted to stay to help. Right now he can't do a lot, but he says it's the least he can do. He said you'd understand, Meg. Next - Riley is back! The platoon or group or whatever they call themselves got back two days after Xena and Gabrielle got here. But there is a problem. He and Buffy don't see much of each other. I think he is avoiding her. Xena has really proved herself to the Initiative. The major says she is one of the best tacticians (I think that's spelled right) he has ever seen. She and Buffy have become like top sergeants. They have a few men under their command, although they usually combine their forces. But back to Riley. Xena wanted Gabrielle to be in charge like them, but until she proves herself, the major put her with Riley and his men. And they have begun to act like they really like each other!! But the thing is, Buffy forbids anyone to tell Xena and Gabrielle that she and Riley were sweethearts. She told me that if Riley wants Gabrielle, he is welcome to her. I think Buffy is cutting off her nose to spite her face. I guess she figures that when Gabrielle goes back, then Riley's heart will be broken and she will be there. I guess. But as for the vampires. It's all out war! I don't know how many have been killed, but Buffy says at least a couple of hundred. We don't know where they're all coming from. Tara and I have been casting spells to try to follow them in reverse - to see where they were before coming to Sunnydale. But as far as we can tell, they just appear. Giles thinks Glory may be involved somehow. He thinks it would take powers like hers to do something like that. I wish I knew how much longer you guys will have to stay, but I don't. Tara and I will try to keep an eye on all of you. Maybe if you can catch some small furry animal, like maybe a squirrel or something that we can switch with, it would be better. Buffy wasn't too crazy about a chicken running around here, but Xena said it would make a nice dinner. Love to you all. Willow. Oh, and Tara says hello too."  
  
After Xander read the note out loud, Anya and Dawn each read it themselves. No one spoke much during the meal. After Meg had cleared the table, she sat back down with them.   
  
"At least Virgil is okay." She finally said.   
  
"I'm glad." said Dawn.  
  
"Oh, me too." Anya told her.  
  
"A good thing. Definitely. A good thing." From Xander.  
  
"Are vampires hard to fight?" Meg asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? They're easy!" Xander lied, not wanting to worry her. "They come on kind of strong at first, but one little stake to the heart, and POOF - no more vamps."  
  
Meg nodded her head, fearing he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but wanting to believe what he said anyway.  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Most of the ride from the Initiative's underground headquarters was mostly in silence, once they stopped to buy Gabrielle a half gallon of Double Dutch Chocolate ice cream.  
  
As soon as they were at Buffy's house, Xena asked, "What now? That talk with the major seemed like a waste of time."  
  
"I agree." Buffy said. "But until the rest of his men get back," again, her stomach tightened at the thought of Riley, "we will patrol like Xander and I have been doing for the past couple of weeks. We'll start at the cemetery about a half hour before sunset. If tonight's anything like it has been in the past, you'll both have plenty of experience dealing with vamps before the night is over."  
  
"So what kind of weapons do you have, other than wooden spikes?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Well, let's go see." And Buffy led them upstairs to her room and to the foot locker where she kept her weapons. "We have your stakes, and a battle axe. I have a crossbow, but Xander used up most of the bolts, so we'll have to make more."  
  
"That's it?" Xena criticized. "Doesn't look like much."  
  
"It's what kills vampires. What else should I have?"  
  
"Didn't you once say that besides a stake to the heart, you can kill them by cutting off their heads?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what the axe is for."  
  
"What about something like my chakram? Is there some way to make a throwing ring like it?"  
  
"I suppose so. Why don't I call Giles? He would know."  
  
  
"I suppose we could have some custom made at a sheet metal shop." Giles said. "How many do you think you'd need?"  
  
Buffy put Xena on the phone, and Giles repeated the question. "That I don't know. My chakram is a lot more than a just simple ring."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Buffy agreed.  
  
"Maybe if we started with ten of them. And I think I'd feel more comfortable with some kind of sword. It wouldn't have to be as long and as heavy mine, maybe a short sword would do."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can get one somewhere, although it will probably be several days on the throwing rings."  
  
"What about you, Gabrielle?" Buffy asked as she took back the phone. "Any special weapons you'd like?"  
  
Swallowing a mouthful of ice cream, Gabrielle said, "I used to use a battle staff. I think maybe I'd like to use one again. And I guess I could carry a few stakes, as well."  
  
Buffy relayed the request to Giles.   
  
"I can probably get one I'm sure, but certainly not today."  
  
"Okay, Giles, do what you can. Thanks. Bye"  
  
"So it looks like tonight we'll only be using the stakes, unless one of you wants to carry the battle axe." Since no one volunteered, Buffy handed out a couple stakes each to Xena and Gabrielle, and took two for herself.  
  
  
As the three vampire hunters settled down to wait, hidden in the shrubbery bordering the cemetery, Buffy offered a crash course in vampire slaying. "They fight pretty good. When you hit them, they're stunned, but not enough to really hurt. They'll keep coming back. The main reason to fight them is to look for an opening for the stake. They like to gang up on you if they can. They hide in trees, behind headstones, sometimes even in the graves. But don't run from them if you can help it, they're like a pack of dogs. Any questions?"  
  
Neither woman had any. So they waited. Buffy's Slayer Sense was as acute as she could make it, but it was Xena who detected the first vampire, who had come up behind them. As he jumped for Buffy, Xena's stake flew through the air and found it's mark, and the vampire turned to dust. And as though someone had fired a starting shot, the cemetery was suddenly full of vampires.   
  
Xena, Buffy and Gabrielle fought their way to open ground where they could battle back to back to back. Although she was, essentially, the weak link, Gabrielle was able to carry her share of the fight, mostly. But not knowing Xena's and Gabrielle's history and method of fighting, Buffy felt she had to try to keep an eye on Gabrielle, which, at times, put her at a disadvantage.   
  
But if Gabrielle and Buffy were barely keeping up, Xena was in her element. Her "Yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi" war cry was unnerving to the vampires she faced. And with the war cry was her laughter, and the almost crazed look in her eyes and manic smile on her lips. "Come on!" she chided them. "Show me what you've got!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the three women were alone with only the nighttime breezes blowing the clouds of dust through the cemetery.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Xena said, happy with the results.  
  
"It's only beginning." Buffy cautioned. "Now that we've temporarily cleared the cemetery, we start the actual patrolling. We'll go over to the park, then down to the warehouse district, back along the railroad yard, and then, well, we'll see how the night goes."  
  
The rest of the night was similar to the cemetery. At every location, and sometimes on the way from one to the next, there were at least a dozen vampires waiting to ambush them. After their second sweep of the cemetery, Buffy decided to call it a night. It was 4 a.m., and they all needed sleep.  
  
"I don't know how you did it." Gabrielle said to Buffy with admiration. "Night after night like that?"  
  
"That's why I called on you two. I think we sent them a message tonight."  
  
"And after the rest of the men get here then maybe they will think long and hard about stopping at Sunnydale." Xena added.   
  
Buffy felt her stomach turn into knots. Just when Riley was out of her mind, someone said something to remind her. "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay." She told them.  
  
"What if they come here looking for us?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Funny thing about vamps, they can't come into your house unless you are actually stupid enough to invite them in."  
  
"Well, that takes a load off."  
  
Buffy headed upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. Xena undressed to use the downstairs shower, and Gabrielle went into the kitchen to polish off the last of the ice cream.  
  
The next night was the same, only different. The word had gotten around about Buffy's new partners, and the vampires were more cautious, not charging ahead as they had the night before. But the end results were still the same: Humans - 40 or 50; Vampires - 0.  
  
The third day, Giles had Xena's throwing rings, and a short sword for her. But she wasn't happy with the dullness of the edges of any of them, so she spent over an hour sharpening them.  
  
"Xena has this thing about sharpening her sword." Gabrielle was telling Buffy. "Whenever something's on her mind, she sharpens. I expect her to one day sharpen her sword away to nothing."  
  
Giles wasn't able to find a Battle Staff, per se, but he managed to locate, and remove the head of a replica of a Roman spear. It wasn't exactly what Gabrielle wanted, but after working with it for a while, she was as comfortable with it as she was with her Amazon staff. And even though she never particularly liked the long, unwieldy weapon, Buffy was nonetheless impressed with Gabrielle's handling of it.  
  
Thirty minutes before they were due to leave on patrol, Major English called them, and told them to report to him at oh six hundred (6 a.m.) the next morning. His men had returned and they were all to be briefed on the upcoming campaign.  
  
With Xena's and Gabrielle's new weapons, the third night of patrolling took on a different tone. While Buffy continued to use her hands and feet until the opening was there to use a stake, Xena and Gabrielle devastated their opponents.   
  
Xena was able to use the razor-sharp steel rings with great effectiveness. Although they wouldn't return as her Chakram would, she managed to find a way to throw them so they would circle back to her general location. And her short sword was perfect for in-fighting and decapitation.  
  
Gabrielle was almost as effective with her staff. She and Buffy accidentally hit upon an effective tandem - Gabrielle would knock the feet out from under a vampire, leaving his chest exposed for Buffy to stake him.  
  
So instead of five or six encounters, this night there were only three. Somehow, in the space of a couple of hours, the word had spread about the new weapons.  
  
"It's just as well," Buffy was commenting on slow night. "We should get some sleep. It's 2:30 now, and we should be up by 5 if we're going to be at Initiative headquarters at 6."  
  
"I'll never understand this obsession you people have with having to be somewhere at some exact time. What's wrong with being there at sun up, or right after?" Xena complained.  
  
"It's not my idea," Buffy replied. "I'd sleep until noon, that's "midday," if it were up to me."  
  
  
But try as she might, Buffy never did get to sleep that night. Her thoughts were on Riley. Would he . . . ? Would she . . . ? Could they . . . ?   
  
And as tight as her stomach was, it knotted up even more when she actually walked into the briefing room and saw him. Their eyes met briefly, then he looked away, toward Gabrielle and then Xena. And then back to Gabrielle. He nodded to her and smiled slightly. Gabrielle smiled and nodded back. Buffy bit her lip at the exchange. Was he deliberately flirting with Gabrielle to make her jealous? But before she could speculate further, Major English walked into the room.   
  
After he had everyone sit down, he took a few minutes to introduce everyone - Buffy, Xena, Gabrielle, Riley, Morton, and Jamison. The last two men Buffy didn't know. They must have joined Riley and the others in South America. She didn't know what had happened to the others that she knew. The major explained that there were fourteen other men who completed the team, but they were lower in rank and would be briefed by the five Squad Leaders in the room.   
  
"I count six of us." Xena interrupted.  
  
"Your friend, Gabrielle, is not going to be leading a squad, at least not until she proves herself to me. We've been keeping you three under surveillance the past three nights, so I know what you can do, Xena. But for now I think I will put Gabrielle in with Riley's squad."  
  
"I don't think so." Xena stood up, ready for a confrontation. "We are a team. We stay together."  
  
"If you want your friend to be a squad leader, then I can't have her with someone who I know is already biased towards her. Riley doesn't know her and her can be more objective."  
  
"He's right, Xena." Gabrielle said. "I know I don't need to prove myself to you, but he doesn't know me."  
  
Slowly Xena sat down, and the major continued his briefing. "We are going to have five squads of four men, persons, each. Most of the time each squad will be on its own, but occasionally two or more will combine it the situation warrants it."  
  
The major pulled down a wall map of the city. It was divided into five zones. "Each squad will be assigned to a zone. You will patrol from one hour before sunset until one hour past dawn. If a nest is located, the squad making the find will assess the situation, report in, but WILL NOT engage until reinforcements are on the scene. You will be issued the standard weaponry we have determined to be adequate for the maximum success."  
  
"What about prisoners?" Riley asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, prisoners. Because of the serious nature of this crisis, taking of prisoners is not encouraged at this time. However, if it is possible to acquire one at the end of a firefight without endangering your fellow soldiers, then one or two may be taken for interrogation purposes. Any other questions? No? Good. Then here is a list of the men who will make up each squad. Until further notice, all Squad Leaders, as well as their men, will reside within the confines of this facility. Each squad will be assigned to a specific Team Area. I want each member of each squad to spend the remainder of the day getting to know each other. You will have your weapons checked out to you. You will familiarize yourselves with said weaponry until you are confident you can perform with them to level of expectation I know you are all capable of. Dismissed.  
  
"Buffy," Xena asked, "What kind of weapons is he talking about? I thought we were going to use ours."  
  
"And what's this about us having to stay here?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Right now, we just have to go along with them. That's the way the military is. When we go out on patrol, we'll stop at the house and pick up our stuff. But for right now, try to learn everything you can about whatever they give you. It may come in handy."  
  
"Gabrielle. Hi, my name's Riley. Nice to meet you." Riley put out his hand for Gabrielle to shake, which she did. "Xena," he repeated, "Nice to meet you." And he shook her hand as well. He then nodded curtly to Buffy. "Buffy." He said in token recognition of her, then turned to Gabrielle.   
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. And with a half, uncertain smile and a glance at Xena, Gabrielle followed Riley out of the briefing room.  
  
"Seems to be a nice fellow." Xena commented to Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Was all Buffy managed to say.   
  



	4. War With the Vampires

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
The next few days, and nights were busy. When they weren't training, the five squads were patrolling. When they weren't patrolling, they practiced with the weapons - Taser-like rifles, and flash-bang grenades that exploded with a blinding flash of light and an extremely loud, stunning noise. And hours of hand to hand martial arts instruction and application.  
  
No one got more than 4 hours of sleep per day, often less than that. Xena was the only one it didn't seem to affect adversely.   
  
While patrolling Xena and Buffy often combined their forces, consequently, their two squads together had better results than the remaining three squads did separately. They had more vampire kills, and seemed to get more information from the occasional prisoner.  
  
Major English didn't much like his authority being usurped by Xena, but he couldn't argue with the results. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that Xena had one of the finest tactical minds he'd seen in his twenty-five years of military service. Where had she learned it?  
  
Xena was a natural born leader, or so it seemed to Buffy, and knowing a good thing when she saw it, she allowed Xena to command both squads when they were together. Xena still carried, and used with great effectiveness, her sword and steel rings. And Buffy still carried her two wooden stakes. They stashed them when reporting back to headquarters, and hid the rifles when on patrol. Both women were highly respected by the members of their squads, so the use of the unauthorized weapons were never reported to the major.  
  
Gabrielle, on the other hand, never got to use her staff again. And she was never comfortable using the Taser rifle. Most of her battles with the Enemy were hand to hand, with the finishing blows delivered with the stakes. That was the one thing the daily training did for her - she excelled in the arts of Jujitsu, Hapkido, and Karate.   
  
But in her heart, she knew she didn't belong anywhere but with Xena. If it hadn't been for Riley, she would have gone back to ancient Greece after the third or fourth day. But he seemed to sense her uneasiness with the rifles and gave her more leeway than he would have another soldier. Soon, Gabrielle began to feel there might be something special growing between them.  
  
But as many vampires that were taken out, just as many took their places. It wasn't long before Xena and Buffy realized that they weren't really getting anywhere. The major was happy that there were no human deaths, only injuries. What mattered most were the kills they reported, but not being in the field, he didn't realize the problem.   
  
Buffy and Xena had had enough barracks life and decided to start spending days at Buffy's house. Gabrielle still had to return to headquarters with Riley and his men. But she didn't really mind.  
  
It was the first day at Buffy's that Willow had informed them of how abandoned Xander, Anya and Dawn were feeling. They were trying to find some way to get a message to them without actually having to switch bodies when Buffy came up with the idea of putting a note inside some kind animal to make the switch. Xena suggested switching a large fish for one of the chickens. Buffy said she didn't know if she wanted a chicken running through her house, so Tara told her they'd make the switch in the back yard. Xena said something about a chicken dinner, then left the details up to Willow and Tara, and they went back to planning their stragedy for the coming night's patrol. Then they showered and went to bed; training could wait for another day.  
  
That night was different. There were still plenty of vampires around, but they seldom attacked. Rather, they hung back as if they were observing the squads, taking note of the weapons, the man- and woman-power, and the tactics. And while the lack of combat produced no injuries, the frustration grew. They knew something was up; they just didn't know what.  
  
The next night all Hell broke loose. Buffy and Xena's squads were fanned out through the park, but the only vampires they actually saw were at a distance, watching them. Then without warning, angry orange-red orbs of fire pummeled them. Buffy and Xena, having superior reflexes, only received minor burns. Most of the other men didn't fare as well. This night there were many casualties. Then as quickly as it had started, the attack was over. The two women tried to minister to their fallen men, but for most it was too late. As they radioed for help, they were informed that the other squads had suffered similar attacks and were reporting high casualty rates.  
  
Both Xena and Buffy experienced fear and apprehension; Xena for Gabrielle's safety, Buffy for Riley's. After the dead and injured were taken back to Initiative headquarters, the only remaining squad leaders, Xena, Buffy, and Riley, who had twisted his ankle, were subjected to an intense debriefing. After he was sure they had told him all they knew, Major English dismissed them, and they immediately went to the infirmary to look in on the survivors. Fortunately, Gabrielle had only suffered a minor burn to her back, and had bruised her shoulder when she dived to safety behind a dumpster when the attack came.   
  
Both Gabrielle and Riley were fit enough to return to their barracks, but Xena and Buffy left the compound. Once again, Xena's intimidation worked, the major let them go, but with maximum protest.  
  
Instead of going straight home, the two went to Giles' and woke him up, it was 3:30 a.m. After relating the events of the night, and discussing the possibilities, both Buffy and Giles came to the conclusion that even though no one saw her, it had to be Glory. She was the only one who had the power to ignite such an attack. After asking who Glory was, Buffy told her the story of Glory - that she was an evil and powerful god, and about Dawn being the Key that she was searching for, and how Willow and Tara had managed to transport Glory away, that they thought she was behind the influx of vampires, and what she was capable of now that it looked like she had returned and seemed to be really pissed.  
  
As they made their was back to Buffy's, Xena was silent, deep in thought. When they got back to Buffy's she informed her that she had to return to Greece. She wouldn't explain why, but there was something she HAD to do. And even though Anya probably wouldn't want to leave Xander, there wasn't much she could do about it. So they called Tara, who was home, sleeping, and asked her to come over as soon as she could get there.  
  
Tara showed up with Willow about 6.  
  
"Since they have a few squirrels caged up, why don't we at least send a message so Anya will know what's going to happen, and she can put on something that will fit you, maybe even your own clothes."  
  
"We don't have anything to use to switch with." Xena complained, wanting to get on with it.  
  
"Sure we do," Willow chimed in. "We have fish outside in the wading pool I bought. And we have jars."  
  
"Fine, write the note and get it sent. Time is getting short!"  
  
Just before she switched, Xena told Buffy, "Keep watching Meg's farm. I am going to have to leave it for a while, and hopefully when I return there I'll have help. In the meantime, you need to get Virgil, Gabrielle and Riley here. I don't care what you tell them, but just get them here!"  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
After they had opened the fish and read the note, Anya was predictably unwilling to leave Xander, until Dawn reminded her of how nice a good, long, hot shower would feel. So without too much more persuading, Anya complied, and even put on Xena's leathers, but left off the armor. A few minutes later, Xena was standing where Anya had been. And Anya immediately demanded to be taken to the nearest bathroom, with its flush toilet and the so beautiful shower!  
  
Xander was the first one to ask, "What's going on? Why has it been taking so long?"  
  
"I really don't have time to explain everything right now. But things have taken a turn for the worst, and we need more help. So far everyone, Gabrielle, Buffy, Virgil, are fine, for now."  
  
And with that, Xena left the house, barely speaking to Meg and Dawn. She went straight to Argo, who was more than happy to see her.  
  
Dawn followed. "Did I do good?" She asked. "I fed and watered and brushed her two, sometimes three times a day."  
  
"You did fine, Dawn. Thank you very much. But now I have to go." She hurriedly saddled Argo and rode off. But she only went far enough away from the farm that she couldn't be heard as she called out for Ares.  
  
"Well, Xena, back from your little journey. I couldn't help but notice that Gabrielle and Virgil are gone too. I suppose they went to the place of healing Gabrielle went to."  
  
"Ares, I need your help."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with me owing you for my godhood?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with that. Look, Gabrielle and I haven't been completely honest with you about where we have been."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Xena started. "Buffy and Dawn are from the future, about 2000 years in the future. They have a friend named Tara who is a witch, a sorceress, and she can cast spells to make people travel through time. That is how Buffy got here, she was switched with Gabrielle so Gabrielle could be cured by the advanced healers they have. Dawn was switched with me so I could visit Gabrielle in the hospital - the place of healing. But this time, Buffy needed my help, so she switched with Gabrielle to come ask me. Since Virgil was dying, and you wouldn't help, then we switched him with Xander, Anya with me, and Dawn with Gabrielle, after Buffy and Gabrielle were switched back. We discovered that a powerful god named Glory caused thousands of vampires to invade Sunnydale, Buffy's home. We managed to fight to a stalemate with the vampires, but Glory must have realized something was killing them all, and showed up and killed or wounded a dozen or more of our men. Gabrielle was spared with only burns and bad shoulder. This Glory throws fireballs, much like Zeus used to, but they seem hotter, and more destructive. We can't do it by ourselves, we need help. And I was thinking that only a god can kill another god."  
  
"And that "other god" is me." Ares stated.  
  
"So, what do you say? Will you help?"  
  
"Well, of course I will. For a the right price, naturally. I believe you know what that price is."  
  
"Ares, you know I can't do that, I won't do that. Ask something else. Please."  
  
"I don't know, Xena. I've really got my heart set on having a child, having OUR child. I don't think there's anything else I want. It's either that - or nothing."  
  
"Fine, have it you way, it's nothing. I'll just ask Aphrodite. She and Gabrielle are good friends. I'm sure she won't want to take a chance on Gabrielle getting killed."  
  
"Aphrodite!?" Ares laughed out loud. "The Goddess of Love going against a the kind of god you're talking about? That's like Gabrielle going up against ME. She wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Nevertheless, right now she's our only hope. APHRODITE! APHRODITE!!!"  
  
"All right! All right!" Ares interrupted. "I'll do it. She's all the family I have left thanks to you. I don't want to lose her too. When do we go?"  
  
"Just as soon as we can. We have to go back to Meg's, then I'll make arrangements for us to get there."  
  
"You say we're going 2000 years into the future?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"They must have some fabulous new weapons there. This might not be so bad after all."  
  
  
When they got back to Meg's, Xena's plan had taken shape. After explaining to Ares about the candles and bowl of Holy Water used to watch the time travelers, she spoke into the air, "Don't do any switching until Gabrielle, Virgil and Riley are there. Then, switch me with Anya. Then switch Xander with Virgil. And then lastly switch Xander with Ares."  
  
"Why do you get to go first?" Ares asked.  
  
"They have a saying where we're going, 'Ladies first.'"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I go first." Xena answered as she and Anya exchanged time periods. A half minute  
later Xander was standing where Virgil had been. "It's sure good to be back" he said.  
  
"Well, enjoy it while you can." Tara said to him, then began the spell that would switch Xander and Ares.  
  
Seconds later Ares was standing where Xander had been, and standing on the clothes Xander had been wearing.  
  
"Why isn't he wearing Xander's clothes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey." Ares answered her. "I AM a god you know. I do have a certain amount of control over what happens to me."  
  
Back at Meg's, Dawn screamed at Xander's nakedness, covered her eyes and turned away. Anya just grinned her approval as Xander scrambled to find something to cover himself with. Meg didn't care. Her son was finally home, and was well again. She was hugging him tightly, not even noticing Xander.  
  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Riley wanted to know.  
  
"Riley," Xena said, "This is Ares, the God of War."  
  
"Right!" Riley snorted. "And I'm the Queen of England."  
  
"Riley," Gabrielle said. "It's true. He really IS the God of War."  
  
Riley looked at Gabrielle, then at Ares, at Xena, then back to Ares. "I thought Mars was the God of War." He challenged.  
  
"Mars?" Ares said. "That's what the Romans call me. But who cares? Just so long as they worship me."  
  
"You don't look like a god."  
  
"Riley, you saw Virgil and Anya disappear, you saw Xander come and go, and you saw Xena and Ares appear. How much more proof do you need?" Gabrielle asked him.  
  
"Well Xena looks and acts more like a god than he does. Some of the things she can do. . . ."  
  
"Maybe it's because she's half god." Ares said.  
  
"What did you say?!" Xena asked Ares.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Ares. What did you say about me being half god?"  
  
"Xena, it's nothing. It's just something I heard that might, or might not be true."  
  
"Spill it!" Xena demanded.  
  
"Okay. You obviously don't know it, but I used to get a lot of kidding from the other gods about . . . my feelings for you. They thought it was odd that I would fall in love with a mere mortal. Especially since I could never even get you to my bed. As he usually did, Hades was going on and on about it, and one time he said something to the effect that he once was with your mother. I just ignored it, figuring he was saying that just to make me feel even more inadequate. There's no evidence it ever happened. And even if he did, it doesn't mean you're his love child. It could have happened long before you were born, or long after you left Amphipolis."  
  
Xena's head slowly lowered as she walked to the nearest chair and sat down, disturbed at the idea that Hades could be her father.  
  
"And so what if it was true?" Ares continued. "Would it be so bad? Haven't you ever wondered why you have the abilities and skills you have? How many mortals do you know who can do the things you can?"  
  
As Xena continued to sit silently, brooding, Gabrielle walked over to console her, to be by her side.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Ares announced that he was going to try to locate Glory and disappeared in a flash of blue.  
  
Riley looked questioningly at Willow, then Tara. They both shook their heads; they didn't know what was going on. So Riley went to Buffy. "Do you know what they're talking about?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh? So now you're talking to me?" Buffy answered resentfully.  
  
"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"  
  
"Well, it's been pretty obvious you've been ignoring me up until now."  
  
"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. I waited as long as I could, but you never came."  
  
"But I did! I ran as fast as I could!" Tears were filling her eyes as the pain spilled out. "I got there as the helicopter was taking off. I yelled and I yelled, but you never looked down. You never saw I was there!"  
  
Riley was at a loss for words, and was about to take Buffy in his arms when Gabrielle left Xena and walked toward them. Even though her concern was for Xena, she couldn't help but overhear Riley and Buffy's conversation.  
  
"Are you telling me that you two had a thing together? And you didn't tell me?" She asked Riley.  
  
"I thought it was over."  
  
"And why didn't YOU say something?" She turned to Buffy.  
  
"After seeing how he was around you, I thought he didn't want me." Buffy managed to say, blinking back more tears.  
  
"Well that's a fine kettle of fish!" Gabrielle was angry, but didn't know who to be angry at. She couldn't really blame Buffy, or Riley, so that left only herself. She got even angrier, and not knowing what else to do, she left.  
  
Feeling bad for Gabrielle, and confused over his feelings for her, and for Buffy, Riley also left. But seeing the direction Gabrielle was going, he went the opposite way.   
  
Buffy looked at Willow, then at Tara. Then she sat down near Xena. No one spoke for a long time.  
  
  
"I suppose we need some kind of plan." Buffy finally said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we do." Xena quietly answered.  
  
"Is anyone up for some lunch?" Willow asked, hoping to break up the melancholy depression.  
  
When no one answered, she motioned to Tara that it was time to go. And they quietly left.  
  
"Any ideas?" Xena asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I suppose we should wait until Ares gets back to see if he found anything."  
  
"Probably best."  
  
"What if we set a trap?"  
  
"Might work."  
  
"We'd need some kind of bait."  
  
"We could tell her we have the Key and are willing to make a trade."  
  
Gradually, due to the crisis with Glory, the two women pushed aside their personal problems for the moment and started concentrating on what they needed to.  
  
  
As the hours passed, both Xena and Buffy were beginning to have concerns about Ares.  
  
"What if he found Glory and she killed him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's not likely. But I wouldn't put it past him to make a pact with her. Then we'd be in real trouble."  
  
"That'd be really great. That's all we need, two of them to fight."  
  
"But I don't think it would happen. I don't think."  
  
"What would stop him?"  
  
"Ego. He likes to be in charge. Plus his only living relative, Aphrodite, is still back in Greece. But if he did turn on us, Tara could just reverse the spell, send him back, and then we'd only have Glory to deal with."  
  
"Back to Square One."  
  
Just then, Ares materialized. "Well, I found her. She is quite the god, I must say."  
  
"If she is a female, why aren't we calling her a goddess?" Xena asked.   
  
"Glory is apparently a sexless god. I guess she had her choice of being male or female and decided to be female. But she doesn't seem to be from our world. There must be some other existence somewhere, like a different underworld."  
  
"Does she know you're here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think she suspects something, but it may just be Xena she's sensing, seeing how she's half god." Ares said, adding the last phrase as a joke.  
  
"You and I are going to have a talk when this is all over."  
  
"Sure, Xena. Anything you want."  
  
"We have a plan." Buffy said. "And it might work."  
  
"This ought to be good. Let's hear it."  
  
"Glory is here for one reason, she is looking for this Key. If we can get word to her that we want to trade the Key for an end to this Vampire War, then we can have her meet us somewhere. She will probably appear in front of me, since I am the one she thinks has the key. You and Xena can be hiding, and when she appears, you can throw your balls of fire at her, catching her from behind. And that should be that."  
  
"So you want me to ambush her from behind? Not even give her a fighting chance? I do have my ethics, you know."  
  
"What?! Ethics?! This from the god who was going to sacrifice his fellow Olympians to Dahak? Now you have scruples?" Xena was beside herself.  
  
"It was just a thought. We'll just have to see how things go. So how are you going to get word to Glory?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd capture a vamp, they're still plenty of them around, and have him tell her."  
  
"So where do we meet her?" Xena wanted to know.  
  
"It would have to be somewhere you two could hide. How about in one of those abandoned warehouses down by the tracks? We could be there and in place by the time Glory shows up. Now if we can find us a vamp."  
  
"No problem." Ares said as he disappeared in a blue flash. Almost immediately he was back with a vampire in tow. Buffy told him to tell Glory she was ready to trade. Ares released him and he ran out the door.  
  
"How did he get in here? I didn't invite him in."  
  
Ares shook his head. "I AM a god, you know."  
  
"Well, if we're going to beat Glory there, we have to go."  
  
"Again, no problem." Ares told them, then reached out to each of them. As they took his hand, they were transported to the interior of the warehouse Buffy had described to the vampire. After looking the place over, Buffy chose the best place for her to be. Xena positioned herself off to one side, just out of sight behind an old crate. Ares simply disappeared. Seeing there was no blue flash, Xena assured Buffy he was still there. Then they settled in to wait for Glory.  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN   
  
They didn't have to wait long. And as she predicted, Glory suddenly appeared in front of Buffy, and without hesitation, demanded the Key.  
  
Buffy stalled, waiting for Xena and, hopefully, Ares, to make their move. "Well, you know, I've been thinking, maybe you don't really deserve this Key after all."  
  
"Don't play with me! Your life depends on it. Where's the Key?"  
  
Suddenly Xena launched two of her steel throwing rings, but Glory batted them away before they got within fifteen feet of her, as though swatting gnats. Then she sensed another presence - Ares had appeared, but before he had a chance to throw his blue fire, she hit him with one of hers, knocking him back more than twenty feet.  
  
Before Ares could recover, he was hit a second time. This gave Buffy an opening. With Glory's back to her, she launched herself, hitting Glory with both feet between the shoulders and hurling the evil god forward and to the floor. As Glory turned to Buffy, Xena threw three more of the rings. Glory managed to divert the first two, but the third hit her squarely in the face, slicing a deep gash in one cheek and the bridge of her nose. She bled only momentarily, then her face healed.   
  
But this gave Ares time to recover, and as Glory turned to Xena, Ares threw his own brand of burning orbs at her. She was hit from the side and knocked several feet.   
  
"So now we have some Inferior who thinks he can fight me?" Glory sneered. But once again she was hit with Ares' blue fire. And again she was hurled several feet, but recovering quickly she threw one of her own. Ares cast another one and the two orbs collided in an incredibly bright, blue and red, yet soundless, explosion.  
  
"Inferior?!" Ares shouted at her. "I'll show you inferior!" And he launched two more orbs. Both were countered by Glory, but they hit closer to her, and she was driven back, and back again.   
  
Now Ares was throwing them with both hands, first the left, then the right, then the left. Glory was no longer able to counter with hers, but was trying to absorb them as they hammered her, hopefully to minimize the damage.  
  
Ares was now in his element, laughing and starting to enjoy himself. As the blue orbs were pummeling Glory, Ares roared at her, "Who's Your Daddy? Did you actually think you could defeat The God of War in BATTLE? This is ME, Baby! I'M the God here!"   
  
Realizing she was losing and was about to be destroyed, Glory began to shimmer, trying to rally up enough energy to escape. Seeing what she was up to, Ares redirected his orbs to surround her. First circling her horizontally, then vertically. Several more orbited her diagonally until she was imprisoned, a human nucleus surrounded by fiery blue electrons.  
  
Ares then directed it upward until it was hovering near the rafters. Then with a final burst of energy, the entire blue-flamed atom disappeared.  
  
At first no one spoke, waiting to see if it was really over. But Ares, exultant in his victory, was not to be silent.  
  
"Oh Xena! You don't know how good that felt! To actually be in battle again! I feel GOOD!"  
  
"So she's dead?" Buffy asked, just to make sure.  
  
"Dead? NO. You don't kill a god that powerful so easily."  
  
"WHAT! You didn't destroy her!? What if she comes back? How could you not finish her off?"  
  
"Relax. Where I put her, she'll not be going anywhere for a long, long time, if ever. And speaking of going back, I'm ready to go home. After being here in this world, have I got ideas!" Ares laughed. "Poor Aphrodite, if she thinks I've given her problems before, well, she has no idea what's coming."  
  
And with that, Ares transported them back to Buffy's where Willow and Tara were waiting. Gabrielle had also returned, not knowing where else to go.  
  
"Okay, young witch," Ares said to Tara, "Send me back. I've got work to do."  
  
"Wait a minute," Buffy said. "What about the vampires? Can't you do something about them while you're in such a good mood?"  
  
"Those vampires are nothing to me. Besides, by now that they know Glory is gone, they have no heart to fight. You all can handle them easily. Come on witch, I"M READY!"  
  
"Not so fast, Ares. You and I have things to talk about."  
  
"Look Xena, this thing about Hades, there's probably nothing to it. He most likely was just bragging. All the gods boast about their conquests of mortal women. I think Hercules was probably the only person a god actually fathered. Believe me, most of the time, it's just talk."  
  
"Sure," Gabrielle said to her. "You certainly don't have Hercules' strength. Although, I must admit I've never seen him jump the way you do." She added.  
  
"See there Xena? You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing."  
  
But Xena wasn't to be appeased so quickly. "That's it! I knew something wasn't quite right! When you convinced the Furies to make me go insane because I never avenged my father's death, you knew it was Hades all along. Even when I convinced them that YOU were my father, you never said anything. And that's why you have never stopped trying to seduce me. You KNEW it wouldn't be incest! You knew all along, and never said anything!"  
  
Knowing his back was against the wall, Ares commanded Tara, "DO IT! Do it NOW!" And not wanting to anger the God of War, Tara started reversing the spell to bring Xander home.  
  
"Oh, one last thing." Ares said, "This makes us even, Xena. No more blackmail about my restored godhood." And he and Xander were switched.  
  
  
"Boy am I glad to be back! I am back aren't I?" Xander asked cautiously.  
  
"You're back." Buffy answered.  
  
"So, Anya's next, right?"  
  
"Sorry Xander, Anya is going to have to stay a little longer. We still have some mopping up to do." Xena told him.  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle said, "I think I'm ready to go back home. You don't need me now. And I need some time alone."   
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. And I know Dawn is probably ready to come back here."  
  
"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you when I get back." The two women hugged each other and Xena kissed her on the forehead. Then Gabrielle looked to Tara, who began the reverse chant. Gabrielle looked at Buffy, but since neither knew what to say, neither spoke.  
  
As soon as she arrived, Dawn's first action was the same as Anya's, upstairs to the shower.  
  
  
That night as they patrolled there was little conversation between Xena and Buffy. And Ares was right, they saw few vampires, and only manage three slayings.  
  
While they were gone, Riley had called. The major was demanding that Xena, Buffy and Gabrielle report to him ASAP. Willow explained as much as she knew to Riley, leaving him to make up something to tell them major about the sudden end of the Vampire War. And why Gabrielle and Xena, and probably Buffy, wouldn't be coming back.  
  
As dawn broke, Xena and Buffy returned home. "Well, I guess it's time for you to leave. Couldn't have done it without you." Buffy said.  
  
"Don't forget Ares."  
  
"But you brought him here."  
  
"Yeah, but I kind of tricked him."  
  
"What about this thing with Hades?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's something I'll just have to work out somehow. But before I go, what about you and Riley?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought we had something once, but now. . . thinking about Riley and Gabrielle, seeing them in my mind, lying together. . . ."  
  
"Stop right there! You don't know Gabrielle like I do. She doesn't go to bed with every man she is attracted to. I know for a fact her first time was with her husband, on their wedding night."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot she was married. Didn't she say he died?"  
  
"He was murdered the very next day. She's been a widow for many years, and she's never been with a man since."  
  
"How terrible! Poor Gabrielle. But even so, how can I be sure Riley and I . . . I mean . . . ."  
  
"Let me tell you a story. There was a time in my life when I did some pretty terrible things. Things I can never make up for. Thankfully, Hercules helped me find a different path, but I was still lost. Then Gabrielle came into my life. At first I felt like she was just an irritating little tagalong. But then one day, I don't know when or how, I realized that I could not imagine my life without her. She says we're Soulmates, destined to be together throughout the ages. I think she's right. We're connected somehow."  
  
"Well, I don't really believe in all that destiny stuff."  
  
"Maybe you don't, but how do you feel about Riley, deep down inside? Without Gabrielle, it's like I'm only half a person. She gives something to me that I can't exist without, something I wouldn't want to LIVE without. Think about your feelings for Riley. Does it feel like that to you?"  
  
Blinking back tears, Buffy could only nod.  
  
"Then don't give up on him. Go to him, tell him how you feel. If you are true Soulmates, he will feel exactly the same way."  
  
Again, Buffy nodded.   
  
Xena hugged her, placed a hand to her cheek, then stepped back and nodded to Tara, anxious to return to her own Soulmate.  
  
The End  



End file.
